Let's go to the Movies
by sk023
Summary: Pete cancels on Sam and Jack pinch hits...Let's see where it goes, shall we? (COMPLETE! Thanks for all the reviews)
1. The audience settles down

Disclaimers:  Don't own the show, etc… 

Movie night

Sam sat alone in her lab chewing on one fingernail and tapping the fingers of her other hand on the telephone.  Pete had just called and, as usual, cancelled out on their date.  It irritated her because this seemed to be happening with an alarming frequency.   "So much for movie night," she said with a sigh.  "I guess I'll go see what Daniel is doing."  She stood up and walked out into the hallway.  She caught a glimpse of someone entering the elevator and hurried towards it.  "Hold the elevator," she called out.  A strong, male hand shot out between the closing doors, preventing them from shutting.  "Thanks," she said breathlessly, reaching to press the button for Daniel's office level.  It was already lit.

"Anytime, Carter."  It was Jack…erm, Colonel O'Neill.  "Whatcha in such a hurry for?  Thought you had a big date tonight."

"I did, sir.  Did being the operative word.  I was just going to see what Daniel up to."

"Sorry, but you missed him.  He left for that conference in L.A.  You know, the one that all the geeks, I mean, rock lovers are going to."  He smiled at his joke.

"Oh, that's right.  So, I guess it's just going to be me then," she mused, "As Teal'c has gone to see R'yac and Cassie is staying over with a friend."

"Just you what, Carter?"  He enquired, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir.  I was going to go to the movies tonight with Pete, but he cancelled and so I was going to ask Daniel, but now he's gone, so it's just me."  The doors to the elevator slid open and Jack stepped out and turned, bracing one hand on the door to keep it from closing.  "No worries, though.  Means more popcorn for me."  She finished in a rush, as the words poured out.   "So, what are you doing this downtime?"

He looked at her for a second as if considering something.  "I had planned to go up to my cabin tonight for some fishing, but it's been a long week and I'm kinda tired.  I might just leave in the morning."  He said.  "Why?"

The elevator began to make a buzzing noise, cross that the doors had been held open too long.  Sam, startled out of her brief reverie, realized that she had been staring at him.  "No reason, sir.  Have a good time."  She smiled.

Jack nodded his head slowly.  "Yeah, thanks, Carter.  You too."  He removed his hand from the door and turned to walk away.

The doors slid shut.  "Stupid," Sam muttered to herself. "Stupid, stupid.  You could have asked him.  He was practically asking you to invite him!"  She stood there for a moment before realizing that the elevator had not moved.  "Push the button, dummy."

As she reached for the button panel, the doors slid open again.  Jack was still standing there.

"Say, Carter," he said, scratching one side of his neck.  "What movie were you going to see, anyway?"

"Oh, The Ladykillers, sir.  It's got Tom Hanks and Marlon Wayans in it.  It's supposed to be really funny."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of that one."  Jack nodded his head.  "Tom Hanks is a hoot, I hear."

Sam closed her eyes for a second before speaking, her heart in her throat.

"Would you like to go with me, sir?  To the movies?  I'll buy?"   She opened her eyes to find him returning her gaze steadily. 

Jack pondered her suggestion for a second and shook his head no.  "Yeah, that'd be great. Pick you up at 7?"

The elevator started to buzz again.  He smiled at her and turned away.  Sam relaxed against the elevator wall before realizing that she hadn't answered him.  "Yes!  That would be great." The elevator doors slid closed as he waved his hand in response.

Sam punched the button for her office level and leaned back against the wall again.

Suddenly something occurred to her and she jerked upright again.

"Holy Hannah!  What am I going to wear?" 

**TBC?  More??  Please review!!**


	2. And the intro music swells

**Disclaimers:  Don't own, can't afford.  Love 'em lots though!!**

**Minor Spoiler for Heroes, Pt. 2, though**

The intro music swells…

18:45 hrs.

Cassie sat on Sam's bed, watching her get ready for her evening.

"So, are you excited for your date with Jack?" Cassie said, holding out Sam's earring for her to take. 

"It's not a date, Cassie.  It's just two colleagues, ok, friends," this at Cassie's wry expression, "going out to a movie together.  Perfectly harmless."  Sam carefully inserted the earring into her ear lobe.  

Cassie shook her head.  "You are so in denial, Sam.  If it is so harmless, why did you go out shopping for something new to wear?  And wearing your favorite earrings and perfume?"  

Sam tried to justify her late afternoon shopping spree.  "I needed to get something new.  I'd have done it for Pete, too."

"Yeah, right," Cassie said, still shaking her head.  "But, Pete is your boyfriend.  Not Jack."

"Don't you have some friends who are waiting for you?  I thought you were all fired up to leave earlier."

Cassie smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  "That was before I knew you had a date with Jack – I mean, friendship evening."  She laughed and scooted off the bed.  "You guys are a great entertainment value.  Two geniuses without a clue between them for the price of one."  

"Ok, that's enough.  Now, shoo before I make you come with us!"  Sam turned from the mirror.  

Cassie held up her hands in mock protest as she backed away towards the bedroom door.  "Oh, please, anything but that!  I'm too innocent to be your chaperone!"  

Sam laughed.  "I see the Colonel's sarcasm has rubbed off on you."  She turned back to the mirror and looked at herself critically.  "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always."  Cassie walked over to Sam and gave her a hug.  Sam put her arms around Cassie and they stood there for a minute before Cassie spoke again.  

"Sam, I want to thank you for being here for me.  Mom said that I can be a pain in the mitka sometimes," her eyes saddened at the memory, "but I just want you to know that I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

Sam took Cassie's hand and sat down with her on the bed.

"Cassie, you don't have to thank me.  I love you and we're family.  That is what family does – we take care of each other.  Your mom would have done the same had the situations been reversed."  Sam sighed.  "Besides, I like having you here.  You'll be going off to college soon and…"

"You'll still be here for me though.  I love you too."  Cassie gave her another hug and stood up.  "Ok, I'm outta here.  I'll see you tomorrow – you have Marie's number if you need me?"

"Yes, I have it – and you have mine.  I shouldn't be out too late so call me if you need anything."  Sam stood up and walked back to the mirror as Cassie left the room.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey! Answer that before you leave?"  Sam called out.  She checked her watch – 18:57 – "Right on time."  

**TBC – am I evil or what???**


	3. As the curtain rises

Disclaimer:  Still don't own…etc, etc, etc… 

**AN:  Thanks to all for the reviews!!!  I was overwhelmed at the response – thanks so much…it keeps me going.**

And the curtain rises…

18:53 hrs.

Jack had been sitting in his truck in Sam's driveway for a full 10 minutes, nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  He couldn't remember a time before when he had been this nervous – not even in high school when asking out Mary Jane Adams, the head cheerleader and the prettiest girl in school.  "For crying out loud, Jack!  It's not even a date!  It's just two colleagues with a common interest in movies sharing an evening.  Yeah, ok, " he argued with himself, "that's why you spent 45 minutes getting ready."  Dressed in a casual dark gray pullover and well-washed blue jeans, he looked comfortable, even if his insides were a mess.  He sat there for another few minutes, thinking.  "Two co-workers.  Two colleagues.  Yeah, right.  Forget about the za'tarc incident – she is with someone else now.  You are just a replacement."   

He got out of the truck and slowly made his way to the front door, continuing his inner monologue along the way.  "Besides, it's not like she really was going to ask you.  You did kind of force the issue by re-opening the elevator door.  You embarrassed her into it.  Keep telling yourself  – she doesn't want to be with you.  She chose someone else.  And it's not like the regs would let you be together anyway.  She has a career to think about.  And you have…" - by this time, he had reached the door and the automatic porch light flipped on.  "No going back, Jackie boy.  Just ring the doorbell and get it over with.  It will be…fun."  He shook his head wryly.  "Fun, like a root canal without Novocain is fun."  He pressed the bell.

He heard someone yelling something from inside the house and a commotion next to the front door.  The door swung open and Cassie stood on the threshold giving him the once over.  

"Wow, Jack!  You look really nice!"  Cassie stood back to let him into the house.  "Sam isn't quite ready.  She should be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Cass.  So how is school?" Jack asked as he followed her into the living room.  "How's the boyfriend scene?  Still dating Domino?"  

"His name is Dominic.  Yes, we are still going out.  School's ok…easier than I thought it would be.  Hate P.E. though, all that dressing out business."  

Jack sat down on the sofa and rubbed his hands together. 

 "Would you like something to drink?"  Cassie asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Uh, no, thanks."  The silence stretched again as he sat there.  

"Well, as fun as this is, I have to be going.  I'll see you later, Jack."  She turned and walked back to the front door.  She picked up her backpack that was lying on the floor next to the door and said "Have fun on your date!"  With that, she ran out of the front door and slammed it behind her, giggling.

"It's not a…date."  Jack called out to the closed door.  He sighed and ran one hand through his short hair.  He stood up and walked over to the patio doors.  The waning sunlight washed Sam's garden with pale light.

"I called it a "friendship evening"," a voice said, "but she wouldn't buy that either."  He turned from the door to see…her. His jaw dropped at the sight and he could do nothing but gaze at her.

.

She was dressed in a cream colored off the shoulder peasant blouse paired with a pale blue skirt, and a deep blue cashmere sweater that matched her eyes draped over one arm.  Cream-colored flats completed the look as Jack drank in the sight of her.  Sam looked incredible.

"Sir?  Sir, are you ok?"  Concerned, Sam hurried across the room and laid one hand on his sleeve.

"Jack," he rasped, barely able to get the words past his suddenly dry throat.  "No sir tonight.  Just Jack and Sam."

"Ok…Jack," she replied, smiling shyly and removing her hand from his sleeve.  "Are you sure you're ok?  You look…um…pale."

"No, I'm ok.  You look beaut…great.  Really great."  He smiled to show her that he was ok and cleared his throat.  "Are you ready to go?  The movie starts at 19:45."  

"Just let me grab my purse and I'm ready to go."  She walked over to the small desk on one side of the room and picked up her clutch bag and keys.  "After you, sir..Jack."

He preceded her out of the room, opened the front door and held it open for her.

"Thanks," she said as she locked the door behind them.  Jack then walked over to the passenger side of the truck and opened that door for her too.  "Very gallant.  What's the occasion?"  She asked with some amusement as she settled herself on the leather seat and fastened her seat belt.

"Just being…friendly."  He smiled at her and shut the door after checking that she was safely inside. He walked around the front side of his truck towards his door.  "I am so playing with fire," he muttered.  His inner voice began to murmur.  "Oh, shut up," he told it.  "We do this my way or not at all."  He opened his door and climbed inside.  After putting on his seatbelt, he started the engine and carefully backed out of the driveway.

They passed the time driving to the theater in pleasant small talk; discussing the recent weather and current sports news.  By unspoken mutual agreement, they stayed away from discussing work, the military or anything relating to the Stargate.   

As they pulled up to the theater, Jack noticed a long line forming at the ticket booth.  "Why don't I get the tickets, while you park?"  Sam offered.  

"Good idea," Jack said as she hopped out.  "I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded as he drove off to search the packed lot for a space.  Surprisingly enough, he found one quickly and walked back to the theater to join her.

Sam had already purchased the tickets and was waiting for him by the entry door.

"Ready?  Let's go."  Sam said, as he joined her.  They walked in through the open doors and into the lobby.  The ticket taker took their tickets and indicated which theater the movie was to be shown in.

"Want some popcorn? Drink?" Jack asked, heading to the refreshment counter.  

"Yes, a water, please, and not too much butter on the popcorn.  I am going to run to the ladies room for a second – be right back."  Jack nodded a response and Sam walked towards the restroom.  Upon entering, she sank down upon the lounge and rested her head in her hands.  "You can do this, Sam.  It's not that hard.  Remember Pete is the guy that you want to be with.  Not Jack."  She stood up and walked over to a mirror.  She opened her clutch purse and took out a lip-gloss.  As she applied some to her lips, she saw two well-dressed ladies enter the restroom.  They were busy discussing someone that they had seen in the lobby.  

"So adorable; I wouldn't mind cuddling him next to the fire," one of them said while the other laughed.  "No kidding," the other said.  "I may be married, but I'm not blind.  Whoever is with him is one lucky girl.  Who cares if there is a little snow on the top as long as the fire down below burns hot!"  Both ladies erupted into laughter.

Sam smiled at the comment and made her way out of the restroom.  She found Jack waiting for her on one of the nearby benches.  "Ok?" he asked, handing her the water bottle.  

"Sure, let's get some seats." Sam said.  

They chose seats that were closer to the top of the theater and in the middle.  After sitting down, Sam noticed the two ladies from the restroom enter the theater.  They scanned the audience as if looking for someone.  "Over here, Maureen," a man seated below them called out, waving his hand.  The two ladies made their way up the aisle towards the man and one of them noticed Sam sitting next to Jack.   She poked the other and gestured towards them.  The second lady, Maureen, sent Sam a little wave as the other gave her big thumbs up.  Sam smiled slightly as Jack looked at her questioningly.  "Something I should know about?" he asked. 

"Nothing, sir…Jack.  Just a little ladies room chat I overheard."

"Do tell, Carter.  What was so worthy of a thumbs up?"

"Shhh…. The movie is about to start."  The lights dimmed and the previews began.

TBC… 


	4. And the crowd goes wild

Disclaimers:  Don't own anything relating to Stargate.  Just having fun… 

**Spoilers:  The movie "The Ladykillers"**

**AN:  Wow!!  Thank you for all the kind reviews!!  It really makes me want to write faster…so that I can see what happens!!  BTW, many thanks to GateSeeker2 for the awesome idea!!**

And the crowd goes wild…

21:20 hrs.

After leaving the movie theater, they strolled through the nearby shopping center open-air courtyard.  There was a large fountain in the center with water that cascaded out of the mouths of several fish suspended over the sparkling pool.  Talking and laughing, Jack and Sam ambled aimlessly, occasionally stopping to glance in a storefront window.    

"What was your favorite part, Sam?"

"Oh gosh, I guess it would have to be Tom Hanks character is trying to explain to his landlady why the basement is full of money – "_We are desperate criminals!"_, she quoted and laughed.  "What was yours?"

Jack grimaced inwardly, realizing that he had spent most of the movie watching her.  "Um, I think it was the ending when the cops thought she was crazy – _"Why don't ya jus' keep tha money?"_, he replied with a southern accent, thankful that he'd seen at least that much.  

"What?" she said, sitting down on the edge of the fountain.  "That's it?  Surely someone with a Masters degree in Biology AND Astronomy can come up with something better than that!"

Jack's head whipped around and his mouth opened, but no sounds came out.

"Ah, you wonder how I know that?  You look so surprised.  Well, I have my ways of finding out all your secrets."  Sam laughed at the look of disbelief on his face.

"I, too, have ways of finding out your ways of finding out all my secrets," he said, sitting down next to her.  "I don't think you want me to use any of those tactics, do you?"  His eyes twinkled as he looked at her.  "I mean, I have been trained in many ways of information gathering – some can be pretty brutal – like the tickle?"  He grabbed her with one arm and pulled her across his lap, tickling his fingers along her ribs.  

Sam squealed and tried to pull away.  "No!  Anything but the tickler!" she gasped, laughing.

"Then tell me," he said in a calm voice, not letting go, but stopping his tickling.  His hand rested on her ribcage.  "How did you find out about my degrees?"

Sam pulled away from him and stood up.  She backed away a few steps and smiled sweetly.  "You can't make me tell!" she said, and ran around to the other side of the fountain.

He reached his hand down into the water.  "One last chance…"

"You wouldn't dare," she said, eyeing him thoughtfully and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, you've asked for it!"  He swept his hand up out of the water, a gush of water splashing out across the fountain drenching the front of her shirt and face.

"That was so…this was a new shirt!" she sputtered, shaking her head and wiping water from her eyes.   "Jack, just you wait…you are so gonna get it."

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna give it to me?" he taunted from across the fountain.

"You'll see," she said walking slowly around the fountain to stand next to him.  "And it will happen when you least expect it."  She smiled at him, but it was a smile that made him anticipate her revenge.  "Want some ice cream?  I've got to get some napkins to dry myself off a bit."  She started to walk over to the ice cream parlor.  

Jack ran to catch up with her.

"Sam, I'm really sorry.  I hope I didn't ruin your blouse," he said attempting to make amends.

"That's alright.  You'll pay for it in the end."  She smiled at him again as she opened the door.  "What's your poison?  Chocolate?  Vanilla?  I'll buy since you bought the popcorn."

"That you ate most of," he muttered under his breath. "Um…Vanilla in a waffle cone with…chocolate sprinkles."  His voice trailed off as she turned to look at him.

"Ok, can I get two waffle cones – one with a scoop of triple chocolate brownie and one with vanilla and chocolate sprinkles."  She smiled at the guy behind the counter.

After paying, they took their cones outside along with a generous amount of paper napkins.  

"Here, hold this," Sam asked, handing her cone to Jack as she tried to mop herself up with the napkins.  Giving it up as a lost cause, she took the cone back from him.  "Thanks," she said, taking a large bite.  "Ummm…triple chocolate brownie," she said in her best Homer Simpson voice.

Jack laughed.  He took a bite of his vanilla ice cream.  They sat down the edge of the fountain and ate their cones while enjoying each other's company.

After finishing her cone and wiping any residue off her face, she turned to Jack.  "By the way, what was it you said in the store before - about me eating most of the popcorn?"

Jack finished his cone and wiped his fingers with a napkin.  "Well, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did Not!"

"You SO DID!"

"Jack, I SO did not!"

"It's ok, Sam.  Just admit that you ate most of the popcorn and we'll call it even.  After all, I did sort of drink most of your water."

"Yeah, after you finished your own AND most of the popcorn."  She burst out laughing.  "Too much salt will do that to you, sir….uh.. Jack."

"Ok, since you won't admit your guilt, how about something else instead."  He looked at his watch.  "What time do you have to be home?"

"I don't.  Cassie is staying at her friend Marie's house tonight, and I don't have to be at the base until the afternoon tomorrow, so whenever I get home is whenever you take me home." She blushed when she realized the implications to what she had just said.  "I mean," she said, trying to cover, "Whenever you're ready to go, it's ok with me."

He smiled at her gently.  "I'm ready when you're ready."

She looked at him for a second.  "Hey, you missed a spot of ice cream."

"Where?" he asked, wiping a napkin across his lips.  

"No, it's just there…here, let me do it," she said taking the napkin in her right hand.  He was so caught up in the idea of her touching him; he did not notice her left hand stealthily moving towards the water.  "It's right here…"she cupped his face with her hand as the other swooped up out of the water, splashing them both.  She started to laugh as she jumped up and darted a safe distance away.  

Jack sat there, water dripping from his hair and face onto his shirt and shaking his head.

"Carter – it is SO ON!" He stood up, stalking menacingly towards her.  Sam was helpless, laughing so hard that she could barely stand.

"Oh, your face…priceless!  Where's a camera when you need one!"  She tried to back away as he came closer.  His hands shot out as he grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him.  He shook his head at her, spattering water as she giggled and tried to pull away.  "Truce, truce!" she begged, still giggling.

"What have I said about giggling, Major?" he enquired softly, looking into her eyes, his face close to hers.  

She stopped giggling, returned his gaze.  "It's Sam, remember?" she said breathlessly.  "Jack and Sam."

They stood there lost in the moment; somehow their arms found themselves wrapped around each other.  Their faces drew nearer to each other, irresistibly drawn together by some inexplicable force.  Her lips parted, he licked his lips as…a car horn blasted in the nearby parking lot – a youthful voice called out "Go for it, Dude!"

They jumped apart guiltily, each avoiding the others eyes.  "Sorry," they both said at the same time.  "I'm sorry, sir.  I've just been having a really good time tonight," she said. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."  

Jack looked at her.  He stepped nearer to her again and raised her chin with one hand.

"Carter, you don't have anything to be sorry for.  If it's anyone's fault, it's mine.  I've been having such a good time with you, I forgot the boundaries."

"I guess this means that the evening is over?" she said, checking her watch.  "Wow, it's almost eleven!  Where has the time gone?"  She smiled at him.  He took her hand and pulled it through the crook of his arm.  They walked towards the now almost empty parking lot and his truck.

The ride back to Sam's house was quiet, punctuated only by soft music playing from the radio - each lost in their own thoughts and neither wanting to dispel the comfortable mood that permeated the truck cab.  As they neared her street, Sam turned and looked at him.  The passing streetlights alternately cast his face into shadows and light.  Sensing her gaze on him, Jack turned to meet her eyes and smiled slightly.  He reached over with one hand and patted her hand resting on the console between them.  

"I had a good time tonight.  We'll have to do this again sometime." He said, looking back at the street in front of them. 

"Me too.  Thanks for coming with me.  I really didn't want to go alone." She looked back out the window.

Jack turned onto her street and pulled up in front of her house.  "Sam, you are never alone," he said looking back at her.  "I will always be here for you whenever you need me."  He smiled at her before opening his door and coming around to hers.  He opened her door and helped her out.  As they walked up to her front door, she pulled her keys out of her purse.  "Thanks again," she said, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Anytime," Jack said, shoving his hands into his front pockets.

Just then they heard a noise from inside the house.  Jack pulled Sam out of the open doorway and removed his gun from his ankle holster.  He gestured for her to cover his six as they silently made their way into the house.  Sam retrieved her gun from the hall closet.  Jack crept slowly down the hallway, bypassing the living room.  The noise sounded again, coming from the beyond the closed bedroom door.  Jack took up position on one side of the door with Sam on the other.  At his nod, she kicked open the door and both entered the room in defensive positions.  A figure near the bed spun around, dropping what seemed to be rose petals from his hands.

"Pete?  What the hell are you doing here?"

TBC…. Sorry couldn't resist – please don't hate me… 


	5. On with the show

Disclaimers:  The usual stuff…don't own, only having fun… 

**Spoilers:  Divide and Conquer**

**~AN:  Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!  You guys inspire me to keep writing!!  I am glad that you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it!!  And so…**

On with the show….

"Pete?  What the hell are you doing here?"  Sam's voice rang out in the quiet house.

"I…. Umm...err."  Pete was definitely not going to win any speaking awards, Jack thought.  He decided to vacate the premises as quickly as possible.  "Ok.  Well, I guess this is…uh, Carter, I'm sure that you can handle things from here," he said, sliding his gun back into the ankle holster.  "So, I'll see you tomorrow.  Pete," he said, nodding his head, "It's been…an occasion."  Jack beat a hasty retreat down the hall and out the front door, closing it behind him.  He got in his truck and took off down the road.  

After leaving Sam's street, he pulled over and killed the engine.  Burying his face in his hands, he tried to ignore the thoughts that were running through his mind.  Sitting next to Sam in movies, talking to her, making her laugh.  Their arms wrapped around each other, almost kissing her.  God!!  He banged his fists on the steering wheel in frustration.  The thought of Pete touching her in a romantic way – in any way - was driving him insane.  Obviously he had had something like that in mind, as there had been enough rose petals covering her bed to start a nursery as well as chilled champagne. You didn't need to have ESP to know what Pete had in mind.  "Face it, Jack.  You can't have her and you don't want anybody else to have her.  Is that fair to her?  You love her; don't you want her to be happy?"  

Jack's eyes widened as his inner voice cause him to realize something that he had been blatantly ignoring since the first day he had seen her.  "I love her.  I love her.  Oh God.  I love her."  The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed deeply.  "I can't tell her.  It would destroy everything that we have – as friends, as teammates – this goes way beyond that za'tarc testing when I said that I cared more than I should."  He rubbed his eyes and sighed again.  "Besides, you can't be with her – the regulations are very specific – no fraternization in a chain of command – and she is definitely in your chain of command.  And who are you kidding?  This flirtation thing is fun, but does she really want to be with an old guy like you?  She'll never quit the SGC and you'll stay at there until they pull you out in a body bag or kick you out.  You've got to let her go so she can be happy and have the life she deserves."  

"And what about you?  What do you deserve?" a little voice that came from deep within the recesses of his heart cried out.  "You deserve to be happy, too."

"I deserve to be happy, too. Yes. I do. But can I be happy without her?"  Jack realized that he needed help.  He sat up straight and reached for his cell phone.  He dialed a number and waited for an answer.  "Hey.  It's me – I hope I didn't wake you.  I'm sorry to be calling this late, but I really need to talk – can I come over?"  He listened for a minute and said, "Thanks – I'll be there soon."  He flipped his phone shut and sat there for a minute, silently grieving over what might never be, before starting the engine and driving off into the night.

Meanwhile…Back at Sam's house…

"It's ok, Pete.  I understand that you wanted to surprise me – and I'm surprised!  But, you can't just come over here and use my spare key to get in – how'd you know where that was anyway?  Besides, you told me that you were going to be working all weekend."  Sam sighed as she slipped off her shoes and put them into the closet.

"Sam, I tried to reach you, but they said that you had gone and you didn't answer your cell – I thought it was romantic to surprise you this way.  I thought you'd like it."  Pete pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest, avoiding the fact that he had not answered her question about the key.

"I do like it.  I was just surprised to see you – that's all."  Sam folded her sweater, put it in a dresser drawer and walked over to the door.  "Do you want some coffee?  I need some coffee…" she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.  She ran some water into the coffee pot and poured it into the machine as Pete came in.  He leaned one hip against the counter while she put coffee grounds into the machine and switched it on.

"What was Jack doing here?" he asked.

"He went with me to the movies."

Pete eyed her speculatively.  "Didn't the movie end at 9:30?  You didn't get here until after11."

Sam turned from getting the creamer out of the refrigerator.  She paused, reining in her growing temper, before setting the container on the counter gently. 

"We went out after the movie.  I didn't know you'd be here or I'd of come back sooner," she said carefully, wanting to throw something heavy at his face.  "By the way, you never said why you came over.  I thought you had to work this weekend."

"I did.  You sounded so sad on the phone, that I found someone to cover my shift and besides, they haven't picked up the witness that I have been after, yet, so I thought I'd come and spend some time with you.  I thought you'd be here." He pouted again, giving her the sad little boy look.  "So, can we start over?  Forget about what happened earlier?"

Sam sighed and opened the overhead cabinet to retrieve two mugs.  She briefly thought of Jack and the time they had spent together that night.  She could never forget that, nor would she want to.  She would treasure it forever in a corner of her mind – the thought of what if.  She sighed again and poured out two cups of coffee.  Handing one to Pete, she smiled weakly and said, "Sure, Pete."  She walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room, flipping on a table lamp as she went by.  

She set down her coffee on a side table and flopped down into her favorite overstuffed chair.  Pete followed her into the room and sat down on the sofa.   He set his mug down on the coffee table and looked at her. 

"Are you mad at me or something?" he asked.

"No – it's just been a really hectic week with getting Cassie settled and work stuff."

"Ooooh.  Speaking of that, I brought something for you."  He jumped up and ran out to his car, retrieving his briefcase.  "Let's see…I know I brought it…Ok, here."  He handed her a manila envelope.  

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and see…" he said, barely able to contain his excitement.  

Inside the envelope was a picture of the two of them, taken at the dancehall that they had gone to.  They were standing close together and smiling happily into the camera.  Sam smiled at the memory.  

"I printed it out on my color printer on photo paper," he said proudly.

"That was a fun evening," she said, laying the picture on the coffee table.

"We can go there again – they have different kinds of nights – Salsa Night, Ballroom Dancing Night, even Square Dancing Night, if you're up to it."  He scooted a little closer to where she was sitting.  "We can do whatever you want."

"Pete, about that, I'd like to.."  Just then, his cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said, seeing who it was.  "I need to get this."  He got up and walked into the hallway to answer his call.

Sam sat there staring at the picture that still lay on the table.  She closed her eyes and fantasized that it was Jack in the photo and not Pete.  She could almost hear the music of the big band playing and feel Jack's arms around her, twirling with her around the floor in endless circles.  She imagined laying her head on his strong shoulder, her hand idly tracing designs on his back as they swayed to the music.  She could hear him murmuring her name "Sam…Sam…Sam?"  Her eyes snapped open.  Pete was inches away, kneeling on one knee.  

"Sam, are you ok?  I need to ask you something."

Oh, God!  She jerked up out of her chair and put a few feet between them.  She concentrated on controlling her breathing.

"Sam, are you ok?" he asked again.  "You look kind of pale."

"No, I'm ok.  You just surprised me, that's all.  I must have been wool-gathering." She drew in a deep breath and focused on him.  "What's up?  Who was that on the phone?"

"That was my partner – the PD just picked up my witness on an old warrant and I need to interrogate him before he makes bail and gets away.  I need to go.  I'm sorry."  He stood and walked closer, taking her into his arms.  "I had hoped to end this evening a little differently.  Can I make it up to you?"

"Sure, that's great," she said, moving out of his arms and moving towards the front door.  "It's a long drive – you should go now."

Pete picked up his briefcase and walked over towards the front door.  "I'm really sorry Sam," he said, attempting to close his briefcase.  He wrestled with it a minute as something was caught in the hinge.  Just then, the case popped open and everything inside fell out on the floor.  Files, pens and paperclips bounced slid across the hardwood entryway.  Sam bent down to help Pete pick up the mess as, unnoticed by both, one thin file slid across the floor and ended up under the hall table.   Pete scooped the last of the rubble into his briefcase and opened the door.  "Put the champagne on ice – I'll do my best to get back next weekend and we can take up where we left off."  Pete brushed her mouth with a kiss and left.

Sam closed and locked the door.  She leaned against it while brushing the back of her hand across her lips.  She walked into the living room and shut off the light, leaving both coffee mugs and the picture in the dark.  Shutting off the light in the kitchen, she walked back through the entry hallway headed towards her bedroom when something on the floor caught her eye.  A file was sticking out from underneath the hall table.  Picking it up, she hurried to the window next to the front door, but Pete was already gone.  Tapping the file against one hand, she decided to leave it until tomorrow.  She would call him and let him know she had found it – even send it FedEx if it was important.  She dropped the file on the hall table and switched off the overhead light.  

She walked into her bedroom, idly noticing that she would have to replace the trim on the door as it was shattered from it's earlier encounter with her foot.  She stopped in front of her bed.  Scattered rose petals covered almost every square inch and stood almost a ½ inch deep to about two feet out on the surrounding floor.  An ice bucket with champagne chilling stood off to one side.  Two flutes stood on the bedside table, awaiting use.  Sam sighed and left the room again, momentarily returning with a broom, dustpan and trashcan.  She grabbed one end of the quilt that lay under the rose petals and tugged it off the bed.  Rose petals fluttered to the floor in a heap.  Shaking the quilt to rid it of and remaining petals, she tossed it back on the bed and swept the floor clean.  Tying up a second trash bag, she left them by the front door for disposal and returned everything else to their normal places.  The champagne, she put into the refrigerator, the ice bucket went back into its place in the cabinet along with the flutes.  Returning to her bedroom, she quickly changed into an old USAF t-shirt and shorts and straightened her quilt, before climbing in to bed.   She turned off the light and rolled over to lie in her side.  She ran one hand over the empty place next to her and closed her eyes.  "Someday, Jack, someday."  

TBC…Who did Jack go see?  What is in the file???  When will Sam drink the champagne?  Will Pete get a clue?  Those questions answered and more (maybe) on our next chapter of…dum da dum dum…Let's go to the movies…Hee Hee J 


	6. As the Audience holds it's breath

**Disclaimers:  The usual stuff…don't own, only having fun…**

**Spoilers:  None that I can think of…maybe something from Chimera.**

**~~AN:  Thank you for the reviews – they really keep me going!!  Sorry for the delay – my home computer doesn't get along with my office computer…****J******

As the audience holds its breath….

Sam was standing alone on a dock overlooking a mist-covered lake.   The sun was just coming up over the horizon.  She had never felt more at peace.  Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her from behind, enfolding her in the most wonderful hug.  Feeling content, she nuzzled against the cheek that was pressed close to hers.  "I'm so glad you finally came up here with me.  I've been so lonely without you," the voice had said.  She had turned towards the voice, but his face was blurred and she couldn't see who it was.  She recognized the voice, though, and it sent thrills through her body.  She had finally made it; they had made it.  It was exactly where she wanted to be.  Suddenly she heard a ringing noise – his arms slipped from around her and he turned to walk away.  She felt the cold air rush off the lake and into her bones.  "It's your choice, Carter," she heard the voice say, as the image faded away.  "Your choice."  The ringing continued, angry because she wasn't paying attention to it.  "The phone," she thought, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.  "It was just a dream."  Reaching out one hand, she knocked the offending noisemaking equipment off the bedside table and onto the floor.  The ringing stopped.  Sighing, she rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand.  09:00 hrs.  She groaned and buried her head back into the pillow.  She tried for several minutes to recall more of the dream, but all she could recall was the sense of loss when he walked away.  Giving up on the idea of extra sleep, she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  Her bedroom still smelt of rose petals.   "Ugh," she thought, "and roses used to be one of my favorites."

Sam shook her head to dispel any lingering cobwebs.  Yawning, she headed for her bathroom intent on a leisurely shower with lots of hot water. After that, she planned on a nice, hot cup of coffee.  As she washed her hair, she contemplated what she was going to do about Pete.  Last night with Jack had obviously changed her thinking.  "Pete deserves more than just part of someone and that is all I can give."  She decided to end things as soon as possible as not to string him along.  Feeling refreshed after the shower, she wrapped herself in a robe and ambled down the hall to her kitchen.  She felt that the sooner she resolved things with Pete, then the sooner she could talk to Jack about the future.  She knew that she definitely wanted one with him in it.  

Dumping the old grounds out of the coffee machine and replacing them with Daniel's special brand took only a few minutes.  Flipping the machine on after filling it with water, she went to the front door to retrieve the morning paper.  She eyed the full trash bags next to the door and decided to take them out.  Trash day was tomorrow; she would just get an early start.  Tossing the bags in the bin, she retrieved the paper from the front step and went back inside to the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee.  Dropping the paper on the coffee table in the living room, she picked up the two mugs left from last night.  She spied the picture lying on the table and sighed.  That really had been a fun evening.  Too bad Pete wasn't the guy she really wanted to be with.  

Going back into the kitchen, she put the two used mugs into the dishwasher and pulled a fresh one from the cabinet.  She poured herself a cup of coffee and headed back into the living room to read the paper.  As she walked into the living room, the phone rang again.  "Major Carter," she answered.  

"Hey Sam, It's me, Daniel."

"Oh hey, Daniel.   How's L.A.?" 

"Fine, fine.  Listen, have you seen Jack?"

"Uh, no, not since he dropped me off last night.  Why?"

"Well, I've been trying to reach him all morning.  His cell is off and he isn't answering his phone at home.  I ran into an old friend of his and he wanted to get Jack's number.  I was going to call him to see if it was ok to give it to this guy."

"Oh.  Well, he might have gone up to his cabin - I remember him saying that he was going to probably leave early this morning."

"That's right, ok.  Well, if you hear from him before I get a hold of him, please have him call me, ok?"

"Sure, Daniel.  Have fun.  I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah.  I will.  You too.  Tell Cass hi for me."

"Will do.  Bye."

She hung up the phone and sipped her coffee.  Although it wasn't unusual for the Colonel not to answer his phone, it was unusual of him to not call Daniel back.  She decided to drive past his house on her way to the base to make sure that everything was ok.  

The clock in the hall chimed the hour. 

Sam wondered what to do with the rest of her morning.  The house was clean; she had done the laundry earlier in the week…she decided to spend some time on the Internet researching the surprise party that she was going to throw for Cassie's 18th birthday.  Cassie wasn't due home until late.  She was scheduled to work that day, having gotten a job at a coffee shop downtown and would be going there directly from her friend Marie's house.  That left plenty of time to surf the net and to spend a few hours on her latest project at the base before coming home.  One of her favorite movies, "Sense and Sensibility", was on that evening and she wanted to see it again.  

After about an hour on the computer, Sam had a pretty good idea of what kind of party to throw for Cassie - one that she and her friends could enjoy and not be encumbered by the "Old People" that would undoubtedly surface from the SGC.  Satisfied with the arrangements that she had made, she printed off several confirmations and set them aside. Sam picked up her now cold cup of coffee and took it into the kitchen.  She grabbed a muffin from the breadbox and, munching on it, went back into the living room.  She sat down on the sofa, put her feet up on the coffee table and picked up the paper.  The door slamming brought her upright again.  Cassie raced full speed past the doorway calling out "I'm late and I forgot the store keys!"  She raced back down the hallway long enough to yell,  "Don't forget I'm closing tonight!  I'll see you later Sam!" as the door slammed again.  "I guess that's what Janet meant by "whirlwind", she thought, a sad smile brought to her lips at the memory of her lost friend.  

Sam tossed the paper aside and decided to go to the base early so that she could get her stuff done and come home sooner.  She went over to the desk and gathered up the pages that she had printed earlier and put them into a manila file.  "No use letting Cassie find them by accident and ruin the surprise," she thought.  

Walking into the hallway, she dropped the file on top of the manila file that already sat there.  "Oh yeah, got to call Pete and arrange for him to get this - and then break up with him," she added wryly.  

She dressed quickly and grabbed both files on her way out the front door.  It was such a nice day out, that she decided to take her motorcycle instead of her car.  Backing the bike out of the driveway, she made sure that her files were securely inside the saddlebag and took off.  She remembered that she was going to check Jack's house as she neared the turnoff for his street.  Signaling, she turned onto his street, but she did not see his truck parked in the driveway.  "He must have gone up to the cabin," she mused, turning around.  The rest of the trip to the mountain passed uneventfully, the roads were surprisingly empty of traffic.  

Sam reached the first checkpoint and flashed her ID to the guard.  Nodding, he waved her past and she stopped the bike in her usual parking spot.  She grabbed the saddlebag and went inside.  After passing the next checkpoint, she signed in at the elevator entry, acknowledging the sharp salute that the airman on duty gave her.  She rode the elevator down to her lab with Sergeant Jones from video surveillance office who was on his way to the commissary.  Sergeant Jones was a proud new Daddy and happily shared the latest pictures of "his little miracle" with Sam.  Waving goodbye to him, she disembarked from the elevator and unlocked the door to her lab. 

She flipped on her computer and dropped her bag down on the floor next to the desk.  After logging in, she waited for her email program to boot up.  She pulled the file on Cassie's birthday details out of the bag and noticed the other file that was still inside.  She dropped Cassie's file on her desk and pulled out the other file.  "Pete.  I'm going to have to end it sooner or later.  Might as well be now."  She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.  

"Detective Shanahan," he answered.  

"Hi Pete.  It's Sam."

"Hey babe!  I am so glad you called.  I am really sorry about last night and I want to make it up to you."

"Pete, I want to talk to you about that and other stuff…" she finished uncertainly.

"I can't tonight, how about next week?   Listen; did I leave a file at your house?  I thought I got everything when my briefcase dumped, but I am missing one important file."

"Yes, I found your file; that's one reason I wanted…"

"Yeah, uh, could you send that to me ASAP?  It's really important." He said in a rush, cutting her off mid-sentence.  "You can use my FedEx number 12345678 to pay for it.  Listen, I have to go, but I really appreciate your doing that for me.  Thanks, babe!  Gotta go.  See you soon – Love you."  He hung up the phone.

"Well, really, Pete, the reason I called was to dump your boring ass…" Sam said to an empty line and hung up the phone in disgust.  She dropped the file onto her desk as the phone rang.  

"Major Carter," she barked.

"Sam, are you ok?"  Daniel's concerned voice said.

"Yeah, Daniel, I'm fine.  What's up?"

"Have you seen Jack, yet?"

"No, Daniel, I went by his house but his truck wasn't there.  He must have gone to Minnesota like he said he was going to."

"Well, he still hasn't called me back.  I'm beginning to worry."  Sam envisioned Daniel's worried face, his brow all scrunched up.

"Daniel, he is a big boy.  I am sure that he'll call you when he can."  Or if he wants too, she added silently.  "I'll have him call you if I see him, ok?  I have to go now; I need to get some things done here if I'm going to leave early."

"Ok, well, call me if you hear anything."

"I will.  Enjoy the rest of your convention.  Bye, Daniel."  She hung up the phone.  She got a FedEx envelope from the storage locker and addressed the label.  She contemplated writing a "Dear John" letter and enclosing it with the file, but decided against it.  She would just tell him the next time she talked to him and make him listen.  She walked back over to her desk and picked up Pete's file.  Just then, the klaxons went off and startled her into dropping the file.  Some of its contents spilled out onto the floor.  "Damn sirens are unnecessarily loud," she grumbled as she knelt to pick them up.  

She began to stuff them back into the file only to have several glossy pictures slither out onto the floor.  Picking them up again, she saw a picture of herself, taken at a barbeque that Jack had thrown a few weeks ago.  Confused, she quickly shuffled through the rest of the file.  There were lots of different pictures in the file - herself and Cassie, with the rest of SG-1, and several of her through what seemed to be her living room window, taken with a telescopic lens.  One in particular of her and Jack - she was laughing up at him and he was touching her arm and smiling in response to something she had said.  Sam shifted her attention to the documents that were carefully attached to one side of the file.  FBI background report, credit check, several weeks of surveillance information, personal history…all about her.  Common aspects of a recon mission…or a stalker.  The notations began soon after she and Pete had met.  She sank down on her chair, the file clutched in suddenly nerveless fingers.  "He had me watched?  Followed me?  Checked up on me?  Oh God, what else does he know?  And who is he really working for?"

She stuffed the file back into her bag and ran for the door.  Slamming it behind her, she ran for the elevator to the surface.  Her mind awhirl, she waited for the slow elevator, pacing the small area, wondering what to do.  The thought of a security breach was uppermost in her mind.  "General Hammond," she thought.  "He'd be the best person to ask."  She rushed inside the elevator and pushed the button for the Command level.  Upon reaching his office, however, it was empty.  Seeing Sergeant Siler in the control room, she asked if he knew where the General was.

"I think he's taking a few days with his granddaughters since there are no teams off-world right now.  The girls are on Spring Break this week.  I can call him if…" his voice died out as he realized that he was talking to empty air.  Sam had rushed out of the room and back down the hall to the elevator.  

Reaching the surface in record time, she hurriedly signed out, but tried to make it seem that nothing was wrong.  She calmly walked over to her motorcycle and carefully placed the saddlebag on it.  Pulling her gloves out of her pocket, she pulled them on and put on her helmet.  Heading towards the entry gate, she noticed a car stopped there.  The passenger got out and headed to the security shack.  It was Jack.  As she rode up to the gate, he turned his head and saw her.  She flipped her visor up as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Carter.  I, um, locked my keys in my truck so I had to get Sara to give me a ride up here for my spare set.  I tried to call you but your phone just rang and then went out.  Leaving so soon?"  

She turned off her bike and pulled off her helmet.  "No, sir, I really need to talk to you about something.  I was just going to see the General.  It's really important."

Jack nodded and walked back to the car.  He stuck his head in the open window and said something to Sara.  Sam couldn't hear what he said, but Sara nodded and waved at her.  She backed her car up, turned, and went back down the road to the city.

Jack came to stand next to her bike.  "What's going on?  You look upset."

"Sir, you have no idea.  Where's your truck?"

"It's at Sara's.  I'll explain later, but right now I need to get my spare keys from my locker.  Wait for me?"

Sam nodded and backed her bike up.  "I'll grab my spare helmet from the office and we can go get your truck.  Then we really need to talk.  I think we may have a big problem here."

**TBC….**


	7. So close and yet so far

So close and yet so far….

Jack retrieved his spare keys from his locker and slammed the door shut.  Leaving the locker room, he went back down the hall to the elevator, waiting for Sam to join him.  She had briefly explained the situation and he had called General Hammond to make sure that he was at home.   He was, and Jack had requested a meeting with him in 1 hour.  That left 55 minutes to pick up his truck from Sara's house, drop Carter's bike off and get to the General's house.  

He met up with Sam at the topside elevator entry point.  She was carrying her spare helmet and looking flushed.  

"I spoke to the General - he expects us in about an hour."  Jack said as they hurried out of the mountain.

Sam nodded and handed him the helmet as they approached her bike.  She handed him an earpiece so that they could talk while riding.

"Are you sure that I can't drive, Carter?"  Jack asked, looking at the bike a bit nervously.

"Shut up and put your helmet on, sir," she said smiling, her eyes twinkling.  "Trust me.  I'll be gentle."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he mumbled, pulling the helmet on and pulling down the visor.  

"Can you hear me, sir?"  Her voice sounded like it surrounded his head.

He nodded.  

"Good.  Now, get on."

Jack straddled the bike and as she swung her leg over, he though her heard her giggle.

"Are you giggling, Sam?" he asked, smiling behind the visor.  "No giggling!"

"Right, sir.  No giggling."  She snorted and started the bike.  Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and they took off.  "Hang on, Jack," she said.  "This is going to be fun!"

They rode down the entryway and passed the checkpoint guard with a wave.    She accelerated as they began the descent down the mountain.  Jack enjoyed the feel of Sam's body tight against his.  He hugged her closer to him.

"Sam, about Sara…" he started to say.

"No need to explain, Jack.  You don't need…" she said, but he cut her off.

"No, I want to tell you what happened.  Last night with you was great.  I can't remember the last time I had so much fun!  And then that thing with Pete reminded me of who we are and our situation and I can't hurt your career like that; it means too much to you and you mean too much to me to let you sacrifice everything for something that maybe isn't what we think it is at all."

"Jack, can I just..." she tried to interrupt, but he cut her off.

"No, please.  Let me finish."  He took a deep breath.  "I went to see Sara because I didn't know where else to go.  Normally, I would talk to Daniel or T but they're both gone and I couldn't talk to you, obviously, and Sara and I…well, let me backtrack a bit.  After that thing with the Charlie clone, she and I finally sat down and talked and it was really nice, cause we hadn't talked like that in a long time and we got a lot of things aired out.  I mean, our marriage was over, but I still cared about her and she about me and, well, it was nice to be friends again."  

He paused to gather his thoughts.  "About a month ago, she came to see me late one night.  She's been seeing this guy, Mike, for a while now, kinda serious, but she wasn't really sure.  Anyway, he asked her to marry him and she asked for a little time to think it over.  She called me after he dropped her off and wanted to talk.  I went over there and we talked for a long time - about things we wish we'd done, what went wrong in our relationship - anyway, it was a chance for some closure.  She said yes, by the way, and they're getting married in two months."  He took a deep breath.  "Last night, I felt so at odds with what I want and what I would like to think you need.  I want to be with you, Sam, more than anything.  But, I can't ask you to sacrifice your career for me.  I know you wouldn't ask such a thing of me.  You are far too honorable for that.  I didn't know what to do.  I was so confused and I didn't know where to turn.  So, I called Sara and Mike was there.  They said come over and we all talked for a long time.  It helped me to see things clearer.  When I was ready to leave I found out that my keys and phone were locked in the truck.  I tried to call you, but the phone rang and rang so I thought you might be at the base so I asked Sara to drive me up here.  And you know the rest."  He finished, slowly.

She didn't say anything.

"Sam?  Did you hear me?  Or are you just not going to say anything."  Jack waited for a response.

Sam pulled over to one of the many lookouts that circled the mountain area.  She killed the engine and got off the bike.  Pulling off the helmet, she walked over to stand at the lookout - staring off across the distant valley.   Jack got off the bike and removed his helmet.  Placing it on the seat, he walked over to where she stood, the wind blowing through their already mussed hair.  "Sam?"  He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but drew it back uncertainly.  "Sam, talk to me."

Sam bowed her head as tears slid down her face.  "I don't know what to say.  You've just answered all my hopes and dreams in less than a minute."  She turned to him and he saw her tears.  Reaching out to her, he enfolded her into the circle of his arms.  Sighing deeply, she dropped her helmet and put her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder.  "Oh, Jack," she whispered.  "I'm scared.  What have we gotten ourselves in to?"  

He pulled back a little and tipped her face up towards him with his fingers.  "Exactly what we need," he said running his hand along her jaw line and around the back of her neck to thread up into her hair.  "Each other," he said, angling his face towards her.  He could feel his heart race as their lips drew closer to each other, their breath intermingling.  She closed her eyes and held her breath.  

Just as he was about to kiss her, he heard car noises coming up the road as one pulled into the parking lot behind them.  "Tourists," he muttered, as she stepped away.  "Foiled again."  Sam shook her head and rubbed her fingers across her face, removing any evidence of tears.  As she picked her helmet up off the ground, she looked up at Jack.

"We'll have our time," she said smiling at him.  "First, we have to find out what Pete is doing with this information."  

Jack smiled at her, took her hand and led her back to the bike.  They nodded at the couple that got out of a minivan followed by several kids.  

"What a beautiful sight!" They heard the woman exclaim.  

"I couldn't agree more." Jack replied sotto voce, looking at Sam.  Putting their helmets on, they got back on the bike.

 "They must be lovebirds," the lady said referring to Jack and Sam as they pulled out of the parking lot.  "Hope we didn't disturb them."  

"Nah," said her husband of 15 years.  "Must be married.  I plainly heard the guy just ask if he could drive this time."

TBC… 


	8. Within arms reach

Within arm's reach….

Arriving only a few minutes late to the general's house, Jack knocked on the door.  The general opened the door and invited them in.  "Sorry we're late, Sir," Jack said.  "Carter insisted upon fixing her hair."  

"Sorry to disturb you on your weekend, Sir," Sam said, shooting Jack a dirty look, "But I thought this was a matter of some importance."

"That's quite all right, Major," the general said.  "If you think it is important, then I am sure that it is."

Following the general into his study, Jack closed the door and flopped into one of the leather wing chairs next to the desk.  Sam sat down on the opposite chair and pulled the file out of her bag.  Holding the file in her hand for a moment, she looked at the general before speaking.

"Sir," she said finally, handing the file over to him.  "This matter concerns someone that I have been involved with…. in a romantic relationship.  You know him…Pete Shanahan.  He came upon us during our "sting" operation to capture Osiris, was injured and brought to the SGC infirmary.   Well, it may be that it wasn't by accident that he found us that day."

The general gestured at her to continue as he opened the file.  "Pete was over at my house last night and inadvertently left this file behind.  He knows I have it and definitely wants it back.  He gave me his FedEx number so that I could send it to him.  He does not know, however, that I have seen the contents.  I am sure that he thinks that I have already sent it back to him without looking at it."   Sam sat back in her chair while the general perused the contents of the file.

Hammond looked up from the file and leveled a glance at Jack.  "Have you seen this file, Colonel?" he enquired.

"No, Sir.  Carter thought that we should get here as soon as possible, so I have not seen it." Jack replied, tapping his fingers together.  The general pushed the file across the desk towards Jack.  Jack picked up the file and began to flip through the photos, while the general turned his attention back to Sam.  

"Major, what do you make of this?"  He said, indicating the file.

"Sir, at first I wasn't sure what to think.  I've been gone a lot recently, so I thought maybe just a jealousy thing, even though he knows about the Stargate and the SGC.  However, the background checks are from supposedly secure FBI files and you need a pretty high clearance level to retrieve that type of information.  The credit checks are pretty standard - you can get those anywhere, just need a Social Security number basically, but the surveillance information is extremely detailed.  Someone did a lot of work to gather this much information in such a short amount of time."  She paused and took a deep breath.  "I'm thinking…NID.  Maybe we are dealing with another rouge group.  I have scanned my house for "bugs" and phone taps, but have come up empty."

Jack sighed loudly and the general looked at him.  "Well, Colonel, what are your thoughts on this?

"Well, Sir," Jack said, tossing the file back on the general's desk, "Although, Carter's reasoning is conceivable, I have to disagree.  I think that this guy was - is - besotted with her.  The surveillance dates began about two months ago and ended within the time period that he learned about the SGC.  Prior to that with her disappearing for days with no reason, or "work" related excuses, etc. - he may have just wanted to see if she was serious about him before committing further.  And that she did not have another guy on the side or husband or whatever."  Jack finished and looked at Sam.  "Even though she's been under NID scrutiny before, this doesn't bear any of their normal calling cards.  Sorry, Carter.  I think we may just be jumping at shadows here."

The general sat back in his chair for a moment.  "Colonel, I am going to have to agree with you.  There is not enough evidence here to indicate any NID involvement.  However," he said, as Sam made to interrupt, "I think that this does require looking into.  I don't like the idea of one of my officers being spied upon.  When is he expecting the file to be returned, Major?"  

"I was supposed to send it out today – Overnight Express – I can make a copy and send the original back to him, unless you have any better ideas," Sam said, looking first to the general and then to Jack.  Jack shook his head.

"Very well, then.  Return the file and investigate further, perhaps starting with the FBI file.  You should be able to access the database and see who's been looking at these files."  General Hammond stood up from his desk.

"Thank you, sir.  I am sorry we disturbed you on your day off."  Sam stood and grabbed the file from the general's desk as Jack stood up.  

"No trouble at all," the general said, escorting them to the door.  "If your research does indicate a NID presence, please advise me at once and we can re-evaluate the situation."

"General." Jack shook his hand and they walked out the front door to Jack's truck.

Sam said nothing as they got into the truck and pulled away from the general's house.

"Ok, Carter," Jack said before she could say anything.  "I know you're mad because I didn't back you up in there, but I think we may be jumping to conclusions here."

"Jumping to conclusions?" Sam almost yelled, waving the file around.  "How is this jumping to conclusions?  This is my life we are talking about!  Someone or some group have been watching me and you tell me that it is nothing?"  Fuming, she looked out the window.  "Please take me home.  I'll figure this out on my own."

Jack jerked the steering wheel to one side and veered off onto a side street, ignoring the angry honks of the other cars.  Pulling over, he unfastened his seatbelt, slid over to her side and grabbed her by the arm as she started to get out.

"Now just one damn minute here," he said, pulling her back inside the truck.  "Sam!  Just because I don't think this is NID doesn't mean that I don't think it's important!  If you think that I'm going to stand here and let this guy watch you or do anything else for that matter, you've got to be crazy."  He released her arm and moved back across the cab to his side.  "I'm sorry I grabbed you," he said, noticing that she was rubbing her arm, but was still looking out the window.  "I don't want you to think that I don't consider this important.  It is.  It's just…" he paused and sighed.  "Oh Sam, I…don't know.  Where do we go from here?  What's the next step for us?"  He looked out his side window and rested his head against the glass.  A small sigh was his answer as he felt her hand touch his and their fingers intertwined.  

"I don't know either, Jack.  I just know that this is scaring me.  If it's not the NID, then why is he doing this?  Is Pete just some freak that I've invited into my home? My life?"  Her voice began to rise.    "He has invaded my privacy!  He knows what I eat for breakfast!  He knows how I like my coffee!  He knows where my spare key is!"  She pulled her hand from his and swiped at the tears that she didn't even notice that she had shed.  "I need to know what is going on.  For my own peace of mind and Cassie's safety."  

Jack reached across the cab and pulled her against him.  Burying her face in his shoulder, she sniffed and put her arms around him.  "Sam, it's going to be ok.  We are going to find out what this guy is up to and stop it from ever happening again."  He hugged her hard against him.  

Sam sniffed and pulled away.  "Ok, Jack.  So what's next?"    

Jack thought for a moment.  His mind was furiously trying to process both personal and logistical information.  "Let's go back to your house, but first we'll stop at the hardware store and get you some new locks.  Then, you can do your computer hacking thingie and find out where the FBI report was generated, while I replace your old locks.  After that, we'll play it by ear.  How's that for a plan?"  Jack smiled at her and started the engine again.

Sam nodded and gave him a little smile.  "Ok – let's go."

The drive to the hardware store took hardly any time.  They made an extra key for Cassie and one to replace the spare that Daniel kept.  "Maybe I should make one for you too," Sam said blushing slightly.  "After all, I have one for your house."  

"Good idea," Jack said, smiling at her.  "Just don't let Dad know.  He might get Selmak to hurt me."

Sam laughed at the mention of her dad's symbiote.  "I don't know.  I think Selmak has a stake in the SGC pool on us.  Daniel told me that if anything ever happened between us, he wanted a weeks notice so he could change his dates."  She snickered at the look on Jack's face.  "Don't worry, he has promised to give us some of his winnings, since we'd be giving him inside information."

"Well," Jack said, "If we get something out of it, then ok, but I'd prefer to keep this under wraps for…well, I really don't want to share this with anybody.  I just want to be with you without any outside interruptions or interpretations."  Jack shook his head.  "It's nobody's business but ours."  

Sam smiled at Jack.  "I agree."  She held out her hand for the bag of locks and said, "Let's go home."

Later….

Jack sat on the floor, straddling Sam's front door.  Screwing in the last of the pins that held Sam's new lock in place, he leaned back and admired his handiwork.  A beer bottle magically appeared next to his leg and he looked up to see her standing nearby drinking from her own bottle.  

"Ahhh…just what I needed.  Thanks, Sam.  So, how does it look?" He asked standing up and picking up the bottle.  He took a sip while he waited for her to inspect his work.

"Pretty good, Jack.  Much better since it isn't on backwards, like the first time you installed it."  Sam smiled at him as he made a face at her.  "When you're done there, come in here and I'll show you what I've found out," she said going into the living room.  

Jack picked up the screwdriver and various bits of trash and closed the door, locking it.  He tossed the trash into the garbage and put the tool chest back under the sink.  Walking into the living room, he put his beer down on the coffee table and walked over to where Sam sat at the computer.  He leaned over her shoulder and looked at the screen.

"Have I ever told you that you smell really good?"  Jack leaned against her, making Sam shy away.

"Jack!  Behave!  Besides, I recall at least one time that you told me I didn't smell so good – remember the green mud on PS4-32X?  That smell lingered for days!  Anyway, look at this.  Our FBI files were accessed in the past six months on two occasions – this one is when I updated my information with Cassie's stuff," she said, pointing to the date referenced.  "This one…" she tapped her finder on the entry in question, "was accessed by a D. Ferretty at a bureau office in Denver. What do you think?"

Jack leaned closer to Sam, his lips just skimming the side of her neck.  "I think that looks like our guy.  Can you see if there is a connection with Pete?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec…what are you doing?" she asked, as he nuzzled against her neck.  

"Just keep on with what you're doing.  Don't pay any attention to me," he said beginning to rub her shoulders.

"Jaacckk…I can't concentrate when you do that.  It's almost as bad as…oh, that feels good."  Sam sat back in her chair and groaned theatrically.  "I give you eternity to stop."

Just then the phone rang.  Sam checked the Caller ID – it was Pete.  She and Jack looked at each other for a second.  Sam picked up the receiver and tried to make her voice sound as calm as possible.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"  Sam grimaced; she hated it when he called her that.  "How's your day?"

"Oh, it's going ok." Sam motioned for Jack to pick up the other receiver in the kitchen.

"How's yours?"  She heard a faint click as he picked it up.

"Good…Good.  Listen, did you have a chance to send that thing for me?  I…uh...need it for a meeting tomorrow."

"No, actually, FedEx doesn't pick up on Saturday – can you come and get it?  If not, I can have it couriered or something."  Sam saw Jack stick one hand through the kitchen door and give her the ok signal.  She smiled.

"No, hon, that's ok.  I can come and pick it up tonight if you are available.  Can you wear that sexy little black number…"

"Uh, yeah, that would be great!"  Sam hurriedly said, trying to forestall any additional intimate sounding things that Pete was going to say.  "I really want to talk to you about something anyway.  Tonight is fine.  Can you be here around seven?"  Jack's hand started to wave frantically.  "I mean, eight?"  He gave her the ok signal again.

"Yeah, that would be great!"  Pete's voice lowered to a more husky level.  "I'm really looking forward to picking up where we left off last night, Sam.  Keep the champagne chilled, ok?  I'll see you at eight, then.  Bye"

"Bye," Sam exhaled as she hung up the phone.  She stood uncertainly next to her desk for a minute, waiting for Jack to come out of the kitchen.  When he didn't, she slowly walked over to see him standing next to the refrigerator with the receiver still in his hand.  Setting it down, he turned to look at her.

"I've been so caught up in revealing my feelings for you, that I forgot that someone else cares about you too," he said, bracing his hands on the counter.  "What about Pete, Sam?  We haven't talked about this."

Sam came to stand next to him.  She leaned against the counter and looked into his face.  "I don't want to be with him.  I want to be with you.  I was going to break up with him this morning, but he cut me off before I had the chance to and then I found the file…" her voice trailed off.  "Jack, he is coming over here tonight and one way or another it's going to end.  File or no, I don't want to continue this relationship with him."

Jack sighed and gathered her into his arms.  "That's what I needed to hear."  He kissed the top of her head.  "Now, here is my plan to find out what he is up to…"

TBC… 


	9. Brace yourself

DISCLAIMER:  Don't own…wouldn't want to pay the taxes if I did… 

**AN:  Thanks for all the wonderful reviews – I really appreciate them!!  This story is going in a slightly different direction than I intended, but, hey, doesn't everything in life?  Let me know if you like it…**

**FYI…all mistakes are my own, as I don't have a beta – (*sigh*)…;0)**

Brace yourself…

"Pete," Sam said opening the door.  "I'm really glad that you could come over.  I need to talk to you about something."

Pete stood on the doorstep for a second, his heart plummeting to his feet as he began to see the writing on the wall.  "Ok, Sam," he said entering the house, trying to keep a happy face on.

Sam shut the front door and followed Pete into the living room.  His file lay on the coffee table next to a partially full cup of coffee.  "Is that my file?" he asked, walking towards the table.

"Yes," she said, leaning against the doorframe.  "That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," he said, sinking down onto the sofa, picking up the file. "I guess you saw what was inside, then."

Sam sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs next to the sofa.  "Yeah.  I did.  Pete, why?  Please, be honest?"

Pete sighed, and dropped the file on the table in front of him.  "It's kind of, well, really...I was just…I wanted to…well, can I say, first, that I'm really sorry?  I didn't want you to find out like this – I wanted to tell you, but I didn't really know how.  I was just going to destroy the file; that's why I had it with me, but, my dumb luck, it would have to be the one file that would fall out of my briefcase and you find."  He shook his head, sadly.  "Sam, have I ruined everything?  Please tell me that I haven't."  His eyes pleaded with her to tell him that he still had a chance.

Sam shook her head slowly.  "Pete, you still haven't told me why you did this."  Sam chewed on her lip, thoughtfully.  Jack was right; this man was probably not NID.  

Pete stood up and began to pace the room.  "It all started about a year ago.  I was working in the San Diego Police Department then as a deep undercover operative infiltrating a local arms dealer's group.  One night, we received a bunch of crates from Conrad International. Yes," he said, seeing Sam's reaction to the name, "that's who you think it is.  I opened one of the crates, but didn't get a good look at what was inside before a military group called the NID busted in on us.  Their agents were swarming the place like ants at a garden picnic."  Pete sighed and braced his hands on the french doors that led to the garden.  "Sam, they killed just about everyone there.  I only got away because I was washing my hands in the restroom.  I crawled through a ventilation duct to get out."  He shuddered at the memory and turned to face her. Sam's face had gone pale and she was beginning to question Jack's plan to confront Pete.  This went much deeper than they had bargained for.

"I called my Sergeant and told him what happened.  He told me to come in for debriefing.  When I got to the station, they put me in one of the holding rooms.   This man came in, said his name was Colonel Aimes.  He was with the NID and had two options for me.  One, forget what I had seen and continue to breathe, or two, well, you get the picture.  Obviously, I chose one."  Pete sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair.  He crossed back to the sofa and sank down onto it.  "He told me that he knew everything about me – my parents, where they lived, friends – things like that.  Said that if I ever said anything about what had happened, that my family would be the ones to suffer.  I could tell he meant it."  Pete buried his face in his hands.

"Sam, he threatened my mom and dad!  I had never been so scared before.  So, in the end, I did what he asked and said nothing.  I wrote my report about some bogus rival group coming in and shooting the place up and filed it.  Then, I went out and got really drunk."

Taking a breath, Pete continued with his story.  "Two days later, I got promoted to Lieutenant in the detective division and was transferred to the Denver Police Department.  That was two months ago.  About six weeks ago, I received a call in the middle of the night.  I recognized the caller as Colonel Aimes.  He told me to meet him at the bar in the Oxford Hotel.  I was curious, so I went.  Colonel Aimes said that due to my exemplary fieldwork, I had been chosen for a special reconnaissance task.  He gave me your picture and address and said to find out as much about you as I could.  I asked, "Why me?"  He said that this was a military operation and it was classified – top secret.  I was doing a great service for my country and I would be compensated accordingly.  I was just supposed to watch you, find out what your daily routine was and keep tabs on where you went and who you talked to."  Pete scrubbed at his face with his hands.  

"I contacted an old friend at the FBI – he sent me the bio that is in the folder – told me to stay out of your business as you were "well-connected" and probably out of my league.  I hired a local PI to take the pictures.  That day that I met you at the coffee shop – I was just setting up; you were early.  I wasn't supposed to meet you, but when you tripped over my bag and spilled your coffee on me  – well, it was kismet.  I already knew a lot about you, so it was easy to find a common ground at first.  Then, I really got to know you – outside this," he said, gesturing to the file that lay abandoned on the table.  "You're so beautiful and amazing – I fell in love with you.  You confused me though; I couldn't understand why Aimes would want you followed – that is until I learned about what you really do and the Stargate Program.  I reported to Aimes that I was finished with this and was going to destroy the file.  I haven't heard from them since and that was a few weeks ago."  Pete stopped talking and looked at Sam, who had not said a word since he had started his story.  "You're really quiet.  Please say you forgive me?"

Sam picked up her coffee cup and drained it in one go.  "I need a refill," she said as she stood and walked into the kitchen.  She set her cup down and walked over to the refrigerator.  Rattling things around inside, she made a big show if looking for something.  She went back into the living room.  "I'm going down to the basement to get some ice cream out of the freezer.  Want some?"  Pete shook his head.  "I'll be right back, then."  Pete stared down at the table and nodded, but said nothing.  

Sam walked down the basement stairs and after making sure that the door was firmly shut behind her, pulled her earpiece from where it had been resting inside her shirt and stuck it in her ear.  She walked over to the furthest corner of the basement before speaking into the hidden microphone clipped inside her shirt.  "Jack?" she said, settling the piece more comfortably.  "Did you get all that?"

TBC…Sorry, couldn't make Pete the bad guy…or is he???  Why didn't he destroy the file before while he had the chance???  Oh well, I like him…just not with Sam…I have re-edited this story about 9 times now – I am just going to stop and post it so you can enjoy – I hope!! 


	10. Racing to the end

**Disclaimers: The usual apply – not making money off this, don't own them….**

**AN Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update – I just got stuck for a while and every idea was, well, junk!! So this is it – let me know if you like or not!!**

Sighing, Sam pulled the earpiece out of her ear and slipped it back inside her shirt. She turned and ran quickly up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she paused for a minute and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she opened the door and walked down the hallway to the living room. Pete still sat on the sofa in the same place as she had left him, his head in his hands. Hearing her enter the room, he raised his head and looked at her.

"No ice cream?" he said, noting her empty hands.

"What? No, I changed my mind." She sat back down in the chair beside the sofa. "Pete, I…we'll need you to tell us everything you can about Colonel Aimes and any contacts that you may have with the NID. Your life may be in danger now that you have told me about your involvement with them." She looked into his eyes a moment before continuing. "Listen, I appreciate your honesty in telling me about this surveillance business, but I hope that you understand that any relationship that we may have had is over. Please," she held up her hand as he tried to speak, "please, don't make this harder than it already is. I trusted you and you were just reporting to the NID about me." Her voice began to rise slightly as she stood up and looked down at him. "What did you say to them? Did you tell them that I was good in bed? If I like pickles in my tuna fish or drool in my sleep? Pete, those are things that are private. You had no right to do this…to invade my privacy like this. We are so through." Running her hands through her hair in frustration, she took a deep, calming breath and exhaled slowly.

The doorbell rang. "That will be the military police to escort you to a safe house. I'm sure that the NID will be looking for you once they realize that we are on to them. The SGC will send over someone to debrief you." She walked over to the door. Opening it, she recognized one of the MP's from the base. "He's in there, Sergeant," she said gesturing to the living room.

Pete walked out of the living room with the guard. He paused before going out the front door and looked at Sam sadly. "Sam, I am so sorry. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I managed to muck it up. I hope that one day you can forgive me." Dropping his head, he walked out the front door and down the sidewalk. Sam stood in her doorway, watching him leave. As Sergeant Smith opened the backseat door for him, Pete turned to look at Sam again. "I'm so sorry," he mouthed as he began to climb into the backseat.

Two almost unheard pinging noises broke the stillness of the night, one shattering the windshield before burying itself into the drivers seat, the other finding its target in Pete's chest. It seemed to Sam that everything began to move in slow motion. The MP hit the ground, pulling his weapon while dragging Pete out of the backseat and into the relative protection of the rear passenger side door. "Jack! Man down!" Sam yelled into the microphone still attached to her shirt, before grabbing her own weapon and belly crawling out of her front door and down the walk following the protective line of bushes over to the car. Sergeant Smith was attempting to shield Pete while looking around for other possible attackers. A tire screeching sound was heard going off down the street in the opposite direction as a large truck came racing to a rapid halt in front of the military service car. Jack jumped out of the truck and raced around to the other side of the vehicle.

"Ambulance is on the way. Status report, Major!" he ordered.

"Pete was the only one hit, Sir. There were two shots fired from possibly that hillside over there. We just heard the sound of someone leaving the area fast, just before you showed up." Sam looked down at Pete, who was unconscious. "How is he, Sergeant?"

"He'll be ok, Ma'am. It was a smart idea to put a vest on him before leaving your house. He's unconscious because he hit his head on my briefcase in the back seat when he was hit. He'll have a heck of a bruise, I'd say, along with a nasty headache." Sergeant Smith smiled at Sam and looked at Jack. "What now, Sir?"

"The ambulance should be here soon. We'll take him to the base hospital where he will be pronounced DOA and then spirit him out of the SGC to the safe house. The NID will think he is dead and not concern themselves with him any longer." Jack stepped back as the ambulance arrived to take Pete away.

After the ambulance left, Jack looked over at the Sergeant who was still brushing glass off the drivers seat into a bin. "Don't let the auto shop give you too hard a time about the car," he said. "If they give you a rough time, you can refer them to me. I'll expect your report on my desk in the morning."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sergeant Smith snapped off a salute, climbed gingerly into the driver's seat and left.

Jack and Sam were left standing in her driveway. "Would you like something to drink, Sir?" Sam said, drawing him towards the house.

"Sure, Carter. There is something else though," he said following her into the house. As he began to shut the door behind them, he could clearly be heard saying, "What's this about pickles in your tuna fish?" ****

**FIN**


End file.
